Addict
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Kecanduan aneh dan ajaran baru yang dikemukakan oleh para pecandu Gintama.


**Addict**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Permen adalah benda yang di turunkan dari langit. Ia diutus oleh tuhan hanya untuk orang-orang yang haus akan rasa surga. Dan Gintoki selalu memercayai hal itu.

Seperti hari ini. Ia berdiri di bawah hujan, mengemut permennya yang semakin lama semakin meleleh karena panas suhu di dalam mulut sang shiroyasha. Ia tidak tahu ada benda yang semenyenangkan itu untuk di makan, berapa kali pun Gintoki menelan gula yang sudah larut setelah sekian lama memasukan satu buah permen ke mulutnya.

Setelah permennya habis, Gintoki membuka lagi satu bungkus permen dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Kali ini permen rasa strawberry. Rasanya bercampur dengan rasa permen yang terakhir kali ia makan, rasa susu.

Terkadang Gintoki bercita-cita menjadi peniliti khusus di bidang gula, terutama permen dan parfait. Ia ingin menemukan kombinasi baru yang tidak pernah dimakan sebelumnya. Lihat, bahkan permen bisa memberikan ilmu dan tujuan hidup di kehidupan mu. Ia akan membuat permen yang bisa meluruskan rambutnya secara permanen.

Permen menghapus semua ingatan pahitnya. Ia seakan mabuk dengan gula, susu dan hal yang manis-manis. Terlebih lagi, ia mendapatkan banyak tenaga untuk bertarung dari permen. Ia sudah mempunyai ketergantungan terhadap zat gula.

Suatu hari, ia datang ke tempat pendaftaran pernikahan untuk menjadikan sebuah permen sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Tetapi petugas di sana tidak mau mendaftarkan mereka, sampai ia memanggil rumah sakit jiwa untuk membawa Gin-san karena ia mulai mengamuk dan memaksa petugas di sana untuk membiarkan dirinya menulis sendiri. Yah. Sekarang Gintoki baru sadar kalau hari itu dia masih mabuk dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengantarnya kembali ke yorozuya.

Anak kecil yang tak berdosa dan di kelilingi oleh parfait, orang tua dengan permennya yang penuh dengan ingatan masa lampau. Gintoki percaya suatu hari ia bisa mengisi dunia dengan hal indah seperti ini. Ia menghapus rasa amarah yang tidak berguna. Rasa sakit yang tidak akan hilang di dalam hatinya dengan balutan manis yang lembut, penuh kebaikan dari gula.

.

.

.

Mayonaise adalah benda yang turun dari langit. Ia utusan tuhan yang diutus untuk melindungi hambanya dari kelaparan dan makanan yang tidak ada rasanya. Berkali-kali Hijikata diselamatkan oleh mayonaise, seperti saat ia terjebak di tengah hutan belantara dan tidak mendapatkan sinyal di manapun karena ia sudah terlalu jauh memasuki hutan. Atau saat ia tidak nafsu makan karena melihat Kondou-san telanjang terlalu banyak.

Setidaknya itu yang Hijikata yakini selama ia hidup.

Hijikata ingin sekali untuk membuat sebuah pabrik mayonaise yang akan di dedikasikan untuk tempat pemujaan dewa mayonaise. Tentu dengan ia sebagai pemimpin umat di dunia. Ia ingin menyebarkan ajaran dengan simbol mayonaise bersinar dan keyakinan bahwa tidak ada makanan yang enak kecuali ia berbahan dasar mayonaise. Dan perbuatan yang paling hina adalah memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut mu tanpa unsur mayonaise.

Ia akan membuat kitab mayonaise, sebuah kitab yang berisi bahan dasar mayonaise dan 1000 cara untuk menggunakannya. Andai saja Hijikata menyadari bahwa buku yang ia akui sebagai kitab itu mempunyai nama lain di dalam masyarakat. _Buku resep._

Satu hal yang sangat ia sukai dari mayonaise. Rasanya yang gurih, sedikit asam dan asin membuatnya lupa dengan kenangan manisnya. Karena itu lah ia tidak terlalu suka dengan permen. Rasa manis datar yang tidak mempunyai kegunaan apapun selain untuk membuat orang lain diabetes. Kenapa ia harus mencicipi benda sampah itu selama ia masih bisa memakan Mayonaise?. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa memisahkannya dengan Mayonaise yang ia agungkan.

Mungkin ia tidak benci dengan rasa manis. Ia hanya tidak suka ketika rasa manis yang terlalu pekat menjadi sangat pahit dan membuang akal mu jauh sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukan di mana tempat mu seharusnya berada. Nafasnya sesak. Ia tidak sanggup memasukkan lagi udara yang hangat dan membuat paru-parunya meleleh ke dalam hidungnya. Dengan gemetar, Hijikata meraba sakunya. Ia menhirup udara di dalam botol mayonaise. Ah, sekarang ia bisa hidup untuk beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

.

Yamazaki sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan anpan.

Tidak seperti yang semua orang katakan, ia tidak kecanduan dengan anpan. hanya karena misinya untuk memata-matai, ia akan membatasi dirinya dengan hanya makan anpan dan susu. Walaupun suatu hari ia sempat kehilangan kewarasannya karena memakan anpan terlalu banyak.

Selai kacang merah yang diapit oleh dua pancake itu mungkin bisa jadi favorite Yorozuya no danna, tetapi tidak untuknya. Mungkin kalau hanya sekali atau dua kali ia tidak masalah. Tetapi ia harus memakan benda yang sama selama sebulan penuh. Bahkan makanan kesukaan mu pun rasanya bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

Terutama jika Hijikata-san mulai makan ramen lagi tepat di sampingnya dan membuat suara yang mengganggu tetapi menggiurkan. _Sluurp..._

Kali ini pun, Yamazaki mengambil sebungkus anpan dari kantong plastik berlogokan supermarket. Ia membeli berpuluh-puluh anpan untuk menjaganya agar tetap hidup selama 30 hari ke depan. Sedikit menghela nafasnya pasrah, ia lalu makan sambil tetap memperhatikan targetnya. Salah satu tangan Yamazaki mulai mencatat apa yang targetnya lakukan.

Dalam diam, Zakki mengangkat teropongnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah target. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia menelpon Hijikata.

" Fukuchou, target sudah mulai bergerak," katanya sambil terus mengikuti pergerakan targetnya. Dan terdengar suara Hijikata yang menjawab dari seberang sana.

" _Kerja bagus, zakki,"_

.

.

.

 **MINNA-SAMAAAA!**

 **Aku akan mengakhiri ceritanya di sini, tetapi jika ada yang ingin kelanjutannya, aku dengan senang hati akan membuat chapter 2 untuk Addict.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca Fanfiction ini. Tolong tinggalkan review, saran dan kritikannya!.**


End file.
